majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie Davis
|assignment=Office of Operations |portrayedby=Camryn Manheim |series=''Major Crimes'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Deputy Chief Winnie Davis is the LAPD's Deputy Director of Operations on Major Crimes. Chief Davis is an experienced officer who much more prefers the LAPD's community policing policies and patrol division operations in solving and preventing crime, rather than, in her opinion, overstaffing and overfunding specialized investigative divisions. Davis was one of the candidates to replace Assistant Chief Russell Taylor as the new Director of Operations in Season 5 but the position was ultimately filled by Leo Mason. Character Information Chief Davis's distain for the Major Crimes Division and especially Captain Raydor shows from their first contact. She was reportedly "up in arms" about the way Lt. Provenza left active shooter response training, claiming Provenza cheated . The Major Crimes Division also fears that the cheating could be a way to push Capt. Raydor out of the race for Assistant Chief, which would not matter to Sharon as she points out. She also dislikes the fact that Major Crimes is and always has been the Chiefs favorite, always getting what it wants in terms of resources, and leaving other divisions with less money and access to those same resources. She was also very hostile against Acting Assistant Chief Fritz Howard even though he is currently her boss, claiming that the department lacks firm leadership under his command, most likely because of his history in the FBI and the fact that the department would not accept an "outsider" like him as the Assistant Chief on a permanent basis. This hostility could be explained by the fact that as the Deputy Director of Operations, she might feel that the position of Director of Operations should have been hers from the start and Howard, and everybody else in the race to Assistant Chief, are invading into her "territory". In , Davis is less than pleased with Sharon's tactics in catching an interstate drug smuggling operation, particularly due to the amount of overtime money it costs the LAPD. She is also less than pleased when DDA Hobbs offers to let two drug smugglers go free in exchange for information but is pacified when Hobbs then turns them over to the DEA whose jurisdiction interstate drug smuggling falls under. She was also less than pleased when Lt. Tao had requested immediate access to the LAPD's geo-fencing software, even though there were multiple people in line to use it before him. And as stated before, when Major Crimes asks for something, it is usually going to get it, and this draws ire from Davis as she has to tell everyone else to wait until MCD is finished. It also appears that the geo-fencing software is somewhat connected to the RACR Division and their operations, meaning that RACR might be under Davis' supervision. Davis told Raydor and Flynn that because Acting Assistant Chief Fritz Howard was in Charlotte, NC, Chief Pope had ordered her to coordinate between divisions during the bombing crisis which caused the death of a SID technician. This once again caused friction between Davis and Raydor, as Raydor wanted to investigate the bombing as a murder and Davis wanted to investigate it as a act of terror. Davis' actions result in her being sent to the conference while Fritz Howard returns and apparently removes her from the running for Assistant Chief . Ultimately, the role goes to Leo Mason who promotes Sharon to the rank of Commander, and Fritz returns to his assignment as Deputy Chief in charge of the Special Operations Bureau. Trivia * Upon seeing Davis and her attitude for the first time in , Eduardo Morales asked his son "who's the bruja (witch)?" Morales, in Spanish, called Davis an administrator and bureaucrat. It is unclear if Davis understood the Spanish, but the look on her face suggests that she at least understood that she was being talked about unfavorably. * Davis' position of Deputy Director / Deputy Chief of Operations does not exist in the real LAPD. From the duties she was seen carrying out in her few appearances, it appears that the position is heavily based on the real position of Assistant to the Director. In the real LAPD, the Assistant to the Director is a Commander, not a Deputy Chief. ** Davis was referred to as the Deputy Chief of Operations in so it's not definitively known if her official title is Deputy Director, Assistant Director, or Assistant to the Director (but with a higher rank than in the real LAPD). It's only presumed that her title is Deputy Director, based on the organizations of other municipal, county, state, and federal law enforcement agencies. Appearances Major Crimes Season 5 * * * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:LAPD Category:Office of Operations